


Conversation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ben 10 Outing verse [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ben and Gwen have a conversation after his outing.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

Conversation

“So I guess I should explain,” Ben said sitting down backwards at his desk chair. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and gave her his best don’t be mad at me look. She could tell he was forcing himself to act completely at ease.

“Yes you should,” she said a bit harsher than she meant to. She saw him flinch a bit and she felt slightly guilty. She was furious with him for not telling her any of this she told him nearly everything and now he’d kept something like this a secret. “Were you doing this behind Julie’s back?”

“No, why does everyone keep asking that,” Ben said darkly. “Why does everyone seem to think I’d use Julie like that?” She guessed her aunt or uncle must have asked the same thing judging by Ben’s tone. “Julie and I broke up a few weeks before Pierce and I got together.”

“Why were you hiding it then?” She asked the question that really bothered her. “You me and Kevin are together constantly and I tell you pretty much everything.” She had to admit that wasn’t quiet true anymore in the weeks since he’d broken up with Julie Ben had been spending less time with them. “How did you and Pierce even end up together?”

“With you constantly hinting I should work things out with Julie and Kevin asking for more alone time with you,” Ben said shocking her a bit. “I decided to hang around with Grandpa and the plumbers a bit more; see how they’d improved after graduating.” Ben shrugged a bit. “Pierce and I hit it off and since we were both interested we decided to give it a go.”

“That doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me you were discovering your liked guys,” She said wondering how she hadn’t noticed Ben going through something like that. She had realized long ago that Ben was a terrific actor able to play the part of the annoying brat to perfection but this really surprised her.

“I already knew I liked guys as well as girls but it wasn’t an issue when I was with Julie,” He said shrugging his shoulders again. “I just figured there was no need to bring it up unless things didn’t work out with Julie.” He gave her a weak smile. “Plus I figured it would make things weird with you and Kevin.” His smile got a bit bigger. “I knew you’d be okay about it but insist on talking about it and Kevin would get all wierded out.”

She could see that she supposed but she still wished Ben had told her. “So how did you parents take it?” She wanted to ask him more about why he didn’t tell her but she needed time to figure out how to ask.

“They took it well until after Pierce left and they asked me how far we’d gone,” he said and she felt herself blush at the thought. “I might have gotten a bit out of line when I refused to answer because they’d never asked me about Julie.” He looked down at the floor. “Mom pointed out she’d never caught me and Julie making out on my bed.” He spun around in the chair he was sitting on. “So now I’m grounded for two weeks, so except for emergencies I’m stuck here.”

“How far have you gone?” She asked without thinking and was a bit shocked at the glare she got in response. She was about to dismiss the question but then she saw a familiar smirk replace the glare.

“Tell me how far have you and Kevin gone first,” he said and she quickly objected to telling him that. “Why, if my sex life is going to be open for discussion than so is yours?” She acknowledged his point tried to find another subject.

“When are you going to tell Grandpa Max?” She asked and then when she saw his face. “He already knows doesn’t he?” He nodded. “Did you tell him or did he figure it out like he always does.”

“What do you think?” She guessed that meant he figured it out on his own. That wasn’t surprising if anyone knew Ben better than her it was Grandpa Max and he was around Pierce a lot so he probably caught on quickly. She hated how hard it was to talk to Ben all of a sudden he obviously did too because he blurted out a question, “Will you tell Kevin for me?”

“You can’t be serious Ben,” She said shocked. “This is something you have to tell him not me.” There was no way she was letting Ben stick her with that job. She could tell he was going to ask again so she put her foot down. “No Ben, you tell him.”

“All right,” Ben said and to her shock he pulled out his phone and made a call. She was staring in shock as he held the phone up to his ear and said, “Kevin, this is Ben just letting you know I’m dating Pierce if you have any questions just talk to Gwen about it; I’m grounded.”

“I can’t believe you just did that,” She said in shock. “Why on Earth would you tell him over the phone?” She stopped when Ben just smirked. “You tricked me; you didn’t really do it?” She felt like strangling him as he smiled.

“No, I did it,” He said as her phone began to ring. “I told him just like I told you over the phone it seemed appropriate.” He was smiling again. “Plus this way you have to talk to him about it instead of me.”

She answered the phone and Kevin didn’t even let her get a hello out. “Please tell me Ben was kidding,” Kevin said sounding stressed out. Ben made the situation worse by stating loud enough for Kevin to hear that he wasn’t kidding. “So it’s true then,” She confirmed it still glaring at Ben. “Look Gwen I need to go.”

 

“He hung up on me,” She said glaring at Ben who began to spin in his chair again. “I can’t believe you did that to me.” She stood up and headed toward the door. “I’m going to find Kevin and make him come talk to you about this.”

“Good luck with that,” Ben said sounding slightly down. “I wish I didn’t have to put you in the middle like this.” He didn’t sound very sincere about that but she resolved to just let it go.

“This isn’t over Ben.” She assured him as she turned and left his room. She would track down Kevin and do what she could to smooth this whole thing over. She couldn’t believe Ben was stupid enough to tell Kevin that way.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
